User talk:Jink/Archive
Blah blah halb halb talky talky goes here Roar.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi there, welcome to the GuildWiki! Hope you have fun editing here, and if you have any questions, just ask! —Dr Ishmael 16:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : *noms Dr Ishmael's head* Jink 16:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think nomming an admin counts as a personal attack, so by our NPA policy, that's a bannable offense. :P —Dr Ishmael 16:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::No hanky-panky for you. Jink 16:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Bad Ishy! No randomly banning nubbies!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Less a newbie, and more a long-time lurker who finally decided to throw some stuff on her pages and pester her husband. Jink 16:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great, as if you didn't pester me enough already while I'm supposed to be working... >.> —Dr Ishmael 16:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: .... I saw just how much you "work". :P Jink 16:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) hi! Just wanted to say hi to ishy's wiffy!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hiyas! *waves* Jink 17:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::And thus the nickname that will haunt Ishy forever was born...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::What, "Ishy?" He's been called that forever. Now, "Puddles" on the other hand is more embara.... Oopsie! Jink 17:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Um... <.< er... >.> *runs and hides* —Dr Ishmael 18:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry Ishy, I'm much to tired to make fun of you. Maybe later.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome! I wish my significant other had a user page here - but then officer is not the same as guild leader... --◄mendel► 22:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I wish my significant other didn't hate video games... D: 22:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but... Your husband fails. Needed a reason to say hi, too. Hi! --- -- (s)talkpage 11:35, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :He can whip up an omelet feast that can feed a thousand chickens (and one wifezilla), ergo he can never fail. It's merely an error. Or something. Need caffeine. xD Jink 11:41, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Drama-llama! Certainly has been exciting around here lately.... >.> Jink 19:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, but it seems to be clearing :D --Shadowcrest 19:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::And thus we go skipping through mudpuddles like after a rainshower? Jink 19:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Can we leave the mud out of it? I hate always having to clean that out of your pants. >.> —Dr Ishmael 19:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't lie - I know you love the mud. Jink 20:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) The internet is serious business! Jink 17:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) User couple I had you and Ishy in mind when I made Template:User couple. The available color range may need work, though. --◄mendel► 13:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Only if I can be the blue one. :D Jink 14:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::You can both be as blue as smurfs if you like. Hmm, gonna add yellow, I think. --◄mendel► 16:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Might as well add all colors of the rainbow. That way everyone can use what they like. XD Jink 16:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's possible, but I thought limiting this to just a few color schemes would make the boxes more similar on different people's pages and easier to use (just pick a color scheme instead of selecting two matching colors that go well with the heart). Usually userboxes do not come with color schemes at all! --◄mendel► 17:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Poke of doom *flees from his guild leader* She takes body parts you know... *mourns his spleen* Wanmoke 17:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) : Bwahahaha! Fear teh Jink! Jink 17:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Lust I'm sorry if I created an unfavorable impression of myself on irc last afternoon/evening, but what you witnessed was a theatrical performance of sorts brought on by a dare. In other words, it's all a sham. Sorry. --◄mendel► 09:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I've seen worse on a daily basis within my guild. Don't worry about it. Jink 12:58, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::A dare, eh? Well, that explains everything. You're forgiven. (T/ ) 22:06, 26 November 2008 (UTC) test Test test cookies. Jink 15:50, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Mmmm...test cookies. 15:53, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Test two pie.... Jink 16:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Test three cake.... Jink 16:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Bold looks better imo 16:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: I'll agree with whatever you like if I can have a test dessert. 16:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::What if I give you a testy tart? Jink 16:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ew 16:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::4 srs. 17:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And Ishy is conspicuously absent in this convo... --Gimmethegepgun 17:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He probably accidentally buried himself in his sandbox. Jink 17:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Does he make doo-doos there? 17:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That have to be cleaned up? 17:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Soo... he's playing GTA? --Gimmethegepgun 18:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nope, playing GW. Jink 19:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have to be present for everything my wife does, do I? >.> —Dr Ishmael 19:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Pfft, why not? It's not like we know anything about married life. 22:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You don't suddenly lose the need for some personal space just because you're living with somebody. --◄mendel► 23:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's very true. I have my own little area that I will chase Ishy out of when I'm in it. Keeping some personal space (and time) to yourself is a good thing. Jink 23:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: *hovers* o.o —Dr Ishmael 23:29, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *shoos away*--Łô√ë îğáturkey 00:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wow Congratulations on the to-be baby :D Babies are awesome. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : Gratz on the baby thing xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: It's not a baby yet, people! Just make sure it doesn't have wings and a beak ... ;-P Now starts the time where you can demand everything that's good for you and claim that it's for the good of the unborn child, really; which means you get even more power than you already have! I bet Ishy trembles in fear! =:-) --◄mendel► 17:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed it :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:40, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's more like Ishy runs around giggling maniacally. Jink 18:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::More so than usual? --◄mendel► 18:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha, nice... -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and I got somewhat confuzzled, gz if you're actually having a baby -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Name the baby after me 19:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, we are really having a baby. XD Jink 19:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Will its first words be javascript? That would be great (and foreboding!). Also Felix, get in line (T/ ) 19:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm first in line, Slurpnik. 19:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, me, I'm the closest here to a baby. Oh, and I mean call it 'John' for the record... (EC) (Dammit Felix ><)-->Suicidal Tendencie 19:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Fine, name yourself after me. 19:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's what you think Felix, but you are mistaken about a great many things - for the line existed long before this! Besides, I wouldn't want the Doctor's baby to be named Fat-Nosed Platypus anyway. (T/ ) 19:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You're insane. Little Fat-Nosed would be the toast of the town. 19:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) (RI 'cause I feel like it :D)How about settling on big nose? Any takers? -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You people are nuts. The kid is obviously going to be named "Doctor Junior". XD Jink 19:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Big Doc = win -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::A warning: you DO realize, when the baby's born everyone will keep saying "what's up, Doc?" to him/her//it/whatever, right? -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a baby - most everyone says stuff sillier than that to babies. It's like a law or something, especially for older women. Jink 20:22, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Goo goo gah gah? -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't care about first names, just make sure to give it a kick ass middle name so they can use it for an overnet (internet, ~16 years from now) handle.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Handle" would be a great middle name. (And wouldn't that be "outernet"?) (T/ ) 04:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The great downloading disaster of '12. Everything got torrented at the same time and various magnetic space debris was sucked into towards the earth, and formed into a giant server by a huge electromagnetic surge. Overnet (cause its over you)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:55, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Internet, because it's in you(r blood)? o-o --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) R? Forgive my curiosity, but why is it an R and not an F? Feel free to add to my vocabulary if I'm missing something here (which appears to be the case often on this site) -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :It's based off the movie rating system and is short for "Restricted". --JonTheMon 20:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ah... silly me... there I was listing off words... -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) You, sir bocks 23:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Aww, thankees Felix ^_^ Jink 23:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Is it bad if I never realized that that skill icon was a baby until now? That's really odd... Hi btw Ultra Dagger 23:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Uhh.... yeah... I'd say that's bad... Btw, Ishy, make sure she permanently has CoP stapled to her bar now :P --Gimmethegepgun 00:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't even play a monk... >.> Jink 00:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Signet of Illusions lolo (T/ ) 04:20, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::CoP isn't a spell lolo 06:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Who cares, SoI lets you play as a monk olol (T/ ) 07:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it totally confers 13 Divine Favor upon the user. ollo 07:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Clearly you haven't seen the power of the E/Mo, but now you have access to Illusion of Weakness to also keep you alive! lool (T/ ) 07:26, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Uh, yeah.... O_o Jink 12:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Screw heal and prot, go tell your team to stop dying and go smite olol --Gimmethegepgun 07:46, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Missing you So you said you'd have less time for the wiki. Still, I feel your absence here and on irc, and I trust it's just part of Real Life asserting itself and that all is well. --◄mendel► 02:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Aww, thankies. Part of the reason I've been away is all the drama that's been going off and on the past few months. It's been something of a turn-off and just an extra element of stress that I don't need, so I've chosen to keep my distance. I've also been busy with real life matters, including but not limited to preparing the house for arrival of Babyzilla, getting more sleep, and working on my book. Things are going pretty good. Jink 01:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, but we're down to just regular random drama now. "working on my book"?!? Oh, and there are kids that sleep well, especially if they're within reach of their mother's breast when they wake up hungry. --◄mendel► 03:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yesh indeedy, a book. And yes, I planned on staying near by the Babyzilla, but I'll still be feeding every 2-3 hours for a while there. XD And hopefully I won't have to worry about colic (even tho' Ishy and I were both colicky babies). Jink 04:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Wanna read Jinkabook. Anyway, you got email. --◄mendel► 08:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, reg amount of drama, May's depressed about some thing or other, and Entropy just finished up a random controversy. 50g says Valentock or Misfate returns as the next episode in GW:Days of our Lives.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::May got told by her guild she mustn't play GvG, so that's not really wikidrama. And both Entropy and I seem to have missed what the "random controversy" was about. --◄mendel► 08:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday! Read the header :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::ohai =) Happy Birthday! :D -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Bday :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Pff show off :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::XD Thanks everyone! Jink 16:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm forced to agree with F1 here... -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC)